Portable massage tables are known that can be carried into persons' homes or offices for massage. Portable tables are heavy and awkward to carry and are not suited for ease in transportation.
When stiff beds and mattresses are available in homes, they provide a suitable platform for massage. However, it is necessary to twist the neck to keep persons' airways open. The twisting of a neck interferes with work on muscles, tendons and vertebrae, and makes a massage less effective or, in some cases, may cause pain or discomfort in the upper body.
A straight back and neck are desirable.
Bed attachments have been provided. However, the attachments are cumbersome and difficult to store or carry.
Needs exist for bed-attached head and neck supports that make beds into suitable massage platforms and which are easy to store and carry.